1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fare metering, and more particularly to an electronic credit card swipe system for the transportation industry.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,389,563; 4,409,685; 4,539,644; 5,274,561 and 5,397,880, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse fare metering devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical electronic credit card swipe system for taxis.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved electronic credit card swipe system for taxis and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.